Reunion
by Ayame Hatake
Summary: This fic is based off of Melissa De La Cruz's Novel Blue bloods and takes place where Masquerade leaves off. How can Schuyler cope with living with the Forces? What does Dylan have to warn about the Silver Bloods.


**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Summary: Where Masquerade left off. Schulyer is now trying to cope with living with the Forces and adjusting to her new "family" while trying to suppress her feelings for Jack. Also Dylan's miraculous return and what he has discovered about the Silver Bloods.**

Schuyler stared out of her window at the river of yellow taxis below. She felt isolated, alone. She no longer had her grandfather to comfort her and there was no way she could turn to Oliver. Is wasn't the same since she had changed his position from conduit and best friend to familiar and complete stranger. Schuyler closed her eyes and felt a wave of sickness pass over her as she began to remember how he began to follow her around like a love-sick puppy in school. Outside of her room, she heard the shuffling of feet down the hallway and the smells of breakfast wafting through the separation between her door and the floor.

"Schuyler, please come for breakfast!" Mrs. Force called to her from down the hall.

Schuyler slipped on her robe over her pajamas and stepped into her slippers. Her shiny black hair was piled in a knot on top of her head and her eyes still had a bit of sleep in them. The two people that she did not want to face right now were Mimi and Jack, the closest twins that a Red Blood have ever met. Schuyler was not in the mood for Mimi's hateful glare and Jack's silent beauty, especially since she now knows the truth about the night of the Masquerade Ball by taking a deep dive into Mimi's personal memory bank just days ago in Venice.

She opened her door and trudged down the hallway into the dining room and took what she had guessed was the designated "guest" seat before her arrival at the apartment. Uncle Force was reading the paper while Mrs. Force was chattering on about something or other. Mimi immediately sent Schuyler a death glare as she sat down and Jack kept his head bent over his plate, not daring to glance at her while Mimi was present. Schuyler looked down at her filled plate, not feeling too hungry but taking a few bites anyway. _I could never feel comfortable here. _She sat thinking over and over while mimicking Jack's choice of stance while eating her breakfast. Even without even looking at her, she could feel Mimi's icy stare burning a hole right through her. _This family is brutal._

Schuyler endured the silent breakfast and made a break to get away as soon as everyone else was done. As she went back down to her room, she felt a hand catch her arm. She turned to look up into the gorgeous face of the popular Jack Force. "I have nothing to say to you," she spat out quickly and turned toward her door, the knob just inches away.

"Schuyler…" he said softly.

"Jack!" Mimi called from behind them. Schuyler peered over at her displeased face over his shoulder and immediately began to turn red. She quickly grabbed the knob and pushed herself into the room, slamming the door on Jack's face and caught a glimpse at the faintest bit of hurt in his eyes. As she closed her eyes and pressed her back against the door, the visions of the blood memory came rushing to her. Mimi's memories had become her own and she was haunted by them. She cringed as she was brought to the night Jack had kissed her at the Masquerade party and the night Mimi had summoned a Silver Blood in the Library to kill her. She cringed and shuddered before letting out a sigh and flopping down on the bed that was supposed to be her own. It even smelt like them, so unfamiliar.

She closed her eyes, trying to think of something else, anything else but her life right now, no such luck. She turned to her side to gaze out of the window once more and blinked slowly. _I should get dressed._ She sat up, scratched her head and found a clean pair of jeans and sweater to throw on. She brushed her hair quickly and grabbed her keys. It was Saturday and she longed to see her mother. She wished for her advice and knew that she needed her right now, but there was no way to change her condition. Her mother will forever be suspended in a place between life and the cyclical slumber all Blue Bloods experienced.

Schuyler passed by Jack's room while walking out of the apartment and paused at his door. She was almost tempted to knock, the key word being almost. But knowing the truth, she didn't know what to say. _I just know how that would play out and it would end in disaster._ Schuyler groaned and moved on out of the apartment and called for an elevator.

The crisp cool air of a New York winter stung her face as she stepped outside and headed towards her mothers building. All of the same thoughts ran through her head. _I want to talk to Jack, hell I want to talk to my mother. It doesn't seem I am capable of doing either._ Before long, she stood at the entrance of the hospital. A few nurses greeted her as she leaned over to sign and proceed to her mother's room. She glimpsed in the mirror and saw that Charles Force stood over her as she had seen him before. She slipped into the room and glared at him coldly. "I see you don't want to give up your visits to her," Schuyler said in a cruel tone.

"Allegra was bound to me at one time; I cannot forget that," he murmured. "I miss her just as much, if not more than you do."

Schuyler scoffed, "Oh really? If you cared for her then you would care about me." Charles smirked at that. "You don't seem to care what I want, or what she would want either."

Charles shook his head. "She doesn't seem to get what she wants right. She always made a mess of her existence. First with your father, then with…"

"Then with what? With me? I was a mistake as well? Because I don't believe any of it! My father was not a mistake and neither am I! Without me Mimi would have burned for summoning the Silver Blood."

"And we are grateful, but you should learn your place in this world and I am the only one that can show you."

"I know my place in the world and I know there are more deadly Silver Bloods out there. You won't stop me from saving everyone I care about."

Charles narrowed his eyes and then walked over to the door. "You won't ever be able to defeat them, you know?"

"I don't know if I can, but I will try." Schuyler replied as he walked out the room, the door closing softly behind him.

She sat down beside her mother, taking her stiff hand into her own and squeezing it tight. "Mom, I really wish you could help me right now. I need you."

**Three Nights Ago:**

"D-Dylan? How…What are you doing here?" Bliss stared at the loner boy she had thought was dead and immediately dropped both necklace and picture.

"Bliss….I came to warn you," He said breathlessly.

"I thought you were dead!" Bliss moved closer to him and took him in her arms. "I can't believe you're here."

"Please, Bliss," Dylan gasped, "You need to hear this."

"Bliss! We're home!" her stepmother called to her.

"All right, I will be right there!" She called back as she stepped away from Dylan. "I'll be right back, please wait right here."

Dylan looked around nervously as Bliss walked to greet her parents. He then made a quick escape back through the window.

"Hey, how was Venice? Is Mimi okay?" Bliss asked concerned.

"Everything's fine," her father replied. "Mimi should already be home."

"Oh, thank goodness," Bliss sighed with relief. "I'm glad you're all home safe." She went to walk back to Dylan, only to discover he had disappeared. "Dylan, why do you always leave me?" She whispered into the night. Bliss felt elated to know that he is alive and she hopes he stays that way.

Before turning in for the night, she looked out her window at the night. She thought she saw a dark figure slip into an alleyway and her heart skipped a beat. "Dylan…"

Tomorrow was Sunday and then a whole new day of school to follow.

**That's Chapter 1. I hope you all like it and please Read and Review. I appreciate any constructive criticism. This is my first Blue Bloods Fic. I'll update as soon as I can.**


End file.
